Diary of a Hogwarts Chic
by luzhasswag
Summary: The diary of Lily Evans. Starts when Lily is on the Hogwarts Express going to her 5th year. New perspective of her, this is the pranking Lily. First fanfic! Comment/favorite please. Rated T for Total mashup. Oh um the last entry in there is unfinished i decided to leave it there...DUN DUN DUNNNN


_**Hi The name is luzhasswag! My first submission! Hope I get good reviews. Will update soon. Read & enjoy...**_

* * *

><p>0o0o0o0o0o<p>

Dear diary,

I'm righting on your face from inside the "Hogwarts Express" I cant believe that i am finally going back to Hogwarts! Petunia was worst than ever! I want to share that bond we had before I met Severus and before he told me that i was a witch! I have a feeling that this year will be a tough one. Not only because we have our O.W.L examinations this year but of something else… He has been acting very strange lately. He used to hang out with me all the time & protect me from that arse of James Potter & that pain-in-the neck of Sirius Black. ARG since i rejected him in 3rd year he HAS BEEN OBSESSED WITH GETTING ME TO GO OUT WITH HIM!? I hate his arse even though he is kind of cute. WAIT DID I JUST THINK THAT!? EW EW EW

Kay, so i'll wright when I get back to my dorm.

Lily Evans

0o0o0o0o0o

September 2nd

Dear Diary,

As i wrote i am back in my dorm. I adore my friends! i told them that i wanted to keep that-arrogant-toe-rag(Also known as James Potter) & his cronies away from me as much as possible they agreed that they would try to help me. I just hope that they cross my path so that i can preform a few hexes that i've been practicing on them. I've been practicing some hexes for all of them respectively: For Sirius i will use the **"****Calvario****" **(The hair-loss curse) It causes the person hexed to lose their hair for a day. Seeing that Sirius, almost every girl in Hogwarts cares so much about his hair it will be perfect. For James i would use that curse but i have something a bit better in store for him… I will use a mixture of hexes on him: First i would use "**Densauge**o" Wich will cause his teeth to grow at an amazing speed, then immediately afterwards i will use "**Furnculus**"Which will make James or any other person used on to erupt in boils & pimples. Them if what they did is really horrible i will also use "**Incarcerous**"Which will tie him up until i decide to let him go. I suppose Remus & Peters are to nice to be hexed but i could put a tickling charm on them.

So that was this entry,

Lily Evans

0o0o0o0o0o

September 3rd

Dear diary,

I FINALY GOT TO TEST THE "Calvario" ON SIRIUS! !YAY! Ill tell you what happened:..

So i was in charms & professor Fidelwick (**I don't remember the name of lily's charms teacher- luzluzhasswag) **hadn't arrived yet. So naturally Sirius shoots an "Acio" at me wt the same time that i am flying towards him Sirius pushes James towards me & we collide. I fall on top of James & Sirius. I instantly get up & preform the **"****Calvario****" **at him. Oh how i laughed. It was hilarious al his hair fell down immediately he started cursing & Libby took like 3 pictures of Sirius, James and all the class staring at me. The the professor appeared & congratulated me at the quote"Outstanding performance of the Calvario hex" While i was beaming at the praise Fidlewick turned & started scolding Sirius for trying to pull me to James & gave him detention later that day. Oh, he also awarded me with 5 points! I love him already! While Sirius was swearing at me for making all his "Beautiful & silky hair vanish" i conjured a baseball cap from my dorm & told him to save his breath for something more important than a fallen mane of what looked like twigs. That shut him up. I love Hogwarts.

Will wright later,

Lily Evans

0o0o0o0o0o

September 4th

Dear diary,

Today was fairly un-eventual day… NOT it was fairly exiting & happy considering that one of the "Maurderers" hexes backfired & James, Sirius and Marline got caught in it. Their eyes turned green, skin blue, their hair turned Magenta & their robes became yellow. Such a sight my eyes met….

Opps, the common room is flooding with people must go,

Lily Evans

* * *

><p>September 5th<p>

Dear diary,

Today was the fist Hogsmade weekend and Potter walks up to me And asks me out!? It whaent like this….:

**"I bet you 10 galleons that you are going to turn me down. But will you go to Hogsmade with me?"** +Holds out handful of galleons+

And i say:

_"Your right"_

And I grab all the Galleons and walk off! Ha that showed him not to bet on lost causes. I bought 1 new quill, a pot of new purple ink and about 4 sugar quills. I LOVE THEM! Oh I also sent a little 4th year Hufelpuff to buy me some "merchandise" from Zonkos. I know what I will use that for. I hid the Zonkos bag in my other ones & when to "The Tree Broomsticks"for some butterbeer. And there is where i got the best prank that has occurred to me since that time when James & Sirius got a month of detention because I made all the paintings in Hogwarts have mustaches for 3 weeks. I was going to change the boys shampoo to the prank shampoo that I got at Zonkos. I also got some prank spiders (the ones that live on their own) knowing that James has an IMMENSE arachnophobia. I will sneak this Full moon, put the 2 spiders that i bought in Zonkos inside a hole that i will make in the wall. Then when the spiders mate & produce little eggs the parent spiders will leave. You will see what happens when i write about it,

Lily Evans

* * *

><p>September 8th<p>

Dear diary,

I DID IT! I snuck into there & placed the spiders in the hole in the wall that i made on top of the bed marked "James Potter"


End file.
